Happy Happy Birthday To Barney
Happy Birthday To Barney! '''is a Barney & Friends Home Video that was released in August 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Shawn and Tosha also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Czech respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carlos learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. '''Educational Theme: Celebrations Song List Edit *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bags *Las Mañanitas *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain *BINGO *The Wheel On The Bus *Senses Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Yankee Doodle *Growing *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Games *The Frog on a Log *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Castles So High *Silly Sound *Old King Cole *Silly Hat *The Marching Songs *Baby Bop Favorite Medley: Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy/Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *The Clapping Songs *I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *The Popcorn Song *Respect *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Old Macdonald Had a Farm *Hello, Goodbye *Happy Birthday to You *I Can See It on Your Face *I Love You Major's *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Barney (Understudy: Alan Bruce) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameos) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (Cameos) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameos) *Barbara Angeline *Joe Bowerman *Tina Bush *Blake Garrett *Alex Collins *Carol Farabee *Tory Green *Alexis Acosta *Garland Days *Patrick Mcalister *Adam Brown *David DeCooman *Vivien Eng *Susannah Wetzel *Raymond Harris *Steven Petrillo *Carolyn Ockert *Rebecca Wilson *Michelle Robinson *Amy Shure *Kristin Willits *Dana Zell Notes *This is the first time Stephen, Tosha and Baby Bop appear together. *This Brushing My Teeth is played as an instrumental during the Barney's Celerbation Birthday Party and Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end special, before the Balloon and confetti comes down. It's time he's done that, after I Can Be a Firefighter!. *This is the 2nd time Carey Stinson performed as Barney. However, He would later take over officially from the nine season on. *This is the only time Krsiten, Kahty, Min, Carlos, Kim, Stephen, Derek and Tina appear together. *This video marks the last appearances of Tina, Michael, Derek and Luci. *This video marks the frist appearances of Kim. However, *This is Baby Bop sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. *The art background music from Rock with Barney is played when Barney checks on the kids what they're making. *This season also marks the last of Barney and Friends' Frist Era (April 7 1992-December 3, 1997) *Min and Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *This is Maria's making cameo appearance. Category:Barney VHS Category:1996 Category:Season 3 VHS Category:1st era VHS